


what could be

by runninohhoney



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, i've never seen a single wtfock episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runninohhoney/pseuds/runninohhoney
Summary: "I thought about kissing you, you know?", Jens admits.
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	what could be

**Author's Note:**

> did someone say jebbe crackfic night

"I thought about kissing you, you know?", Jens admits, and exhales a puff of smoke.

Robbe can barely make up his expression under the dark sky above them, streetlights way too far away from them to actually see something. He hates himself for it, but his fingers still tremble when Jens passes him the blunt.

He closes his eyes around it, scared to see whatever is it on Jens' eyes. Is he high enough to deal with a confession like that? He sucks in, filling his body with smoke as he thinks of Jens staring at him, waiting for an answer.

There's a little pull of embarrassment on the pout of his lip, probably a bit bigger if he were more sober, but his eyes are swelling with honesty, with expectation. The blunt hovers in the air between both of them, another invisible barrier that they have to overcome.

But Robbe has to actually look away to word his question. "When?", comes a little too dry.

Jens shifts the weight to his other foot, shrugs and looks to the side. "Dunno. In the cafeteria. When I was texting you", he looks behind him for a second, hands back on his pockets. "A while ago, on the bikes. Couple of times before all of this, maybe, yeah."

Robbe takes another hit, because holy shit. It's... kind of the worst and the best timing at the same time, and there's a choked laugh on his throat that he can't keep in. Jens only mirrors his reaction: snorts and bounces forward on his feet, a lot less tense for a minute.

He lets himself take it all in, glance at his friend's lips and feel his cheeks redden. Jens doesn't know about _it_ yet, hasn't had the chance to tell him everything. The mere thought of being intimate in public with anyone sets him off immediately, forces the anxiety back on his body. But fuck, he would've fucking run with this a couple of months ago. Would've pulled the guy in, breathe on Jens' lips, smell the musky scent of his neck. He thinks about doing it all, and his heart goes to town with it, with the mere thought of his hands on Jens and his mouth on him because now _he_ wants it.

There's no time to make it to a safe place, push Jens against a wall and get done with it. Aaron and Moyo we're going to arrive anytime now, and he isn't ready to tell them now, not yet. Instead, he pulls his head back, a content smile on his face as a wordless response to his friend's confession.

Jens smiles back, the crinkles around his eyes darkening the area around his sparkling eyes. He snatches the blunt from Robbe's fingers, conversation forgotten as they wait for the rest of the gang to appear on scene.

**Author's Note:**

> mUTUAL PINING and FRIENDS TO LOVERS????&);?#"&;$"&+


End file.
